Stolen Kisses Revised
by Princess Shadowfiend
Summary: Revised version of Stolen Kisses/ After getting her first kiss taken by sneaky Orochimaru as a late seventeenth birthday gift, one by one, Sarianah finds herself in heated situations with the other Akatsuki. Will she be able to fight off her weaknesses, or will she give in and lose something that can never be returned? Mature audiences only. Don't like? Don't read. R
1. New Attraction

Stolen Kisses Revised  
New Attraction

Pein scrutinized the adolescent, then the silhouettes perched upon the statue's fingertips, and back to the brunette standing in the centre of the cave. The cloak carelessly slung over her toned shoulders, the girl kept her nonchalant posture, calm, chocolate brown hues occasionally flicking from the corners of their sockets to briefly examine the static gray forms of her future acquaintances.

"Sarianah Shadowfiend, exceptionally skilled in close range combat and last user of the Ancient Shadow Style."

She nodded in confirmation, then suddenly stomping on the floor with a sharp clack, followed by a strangled hiss as the crushed half of the writhing snake twisted and coiled at her feet. She barely spared it a glance, nose crinkling in disgust and she picked it up with her toes, kicking the now limp body to a random direction.

"I'm guessing that she will be partnered with me, yes?" spoke a raspy voice that held a sly tilt, like a snake.

The Rinnegan wielder looked to the hologram that had spoken, and found the slitted golden orbs focusing solely on the brunette in a rather odd manner. This did not go unnoticed to the thoroughly examined teen, and she sent the Sannin a fierce glare.

"Yes Orochimaru," Pein answered, "she will be assigned as your temporary partner until we retrieve a more compatible one." he gestured for Sarianah's attention.

"You will meet him in perso-" the leader was abruptly, and shockingly, interrupted.

"Orochimaru; defected from Konohagakure, leader and founder of Otogakure, also known as the Snake Sannin and has a questionable reputation as a pedophile." she stated casually, tying the sleeves of her cloak around her waist.

"Little brat does her homework." Kisame chortled, liking the spark of sass she gave off.

"She looks a bit young, (and tasty)." observed Zetsu, she couldn't have been any older than fifteen.

Kakuzu scowled in distaste.

"A mere child would be a waste of money."

Pein gave him a warning glance. "Be careful or I might pair her up with you, and I assure you that she is someone to be reckoned with."

"Shadow Style: Horchétte Brunth. Body Snatch."

With a loud snap of wind, the holograms vanished, replaced by the visibly shaken up forms of the Alatsuki, who looked around in bewilderment. Baffled. Even Itachi was flabbergasted.

Pein was not pleased by her little stunt, but was mildly impressed, if not intrigued by the amount of skill it should've taken for the technique.

The brunette said nothing, just remained in the same spot, full, pale rosy pink lips tilted in a cute smirk.

. . . . . .

"Orochimaru, you are spacing out again."

The Snake Sannin snapped back to reality, the lingering memories of meeting the girl fading away as he regained focus. That had been a little over two years ago, and she had grown to be an admirable young kunoichi. With a kick to be wary of.

Sometimes he could've sworn that he saw his old teammate Tsunade in her. They both had a temper to watch out for, luscious curves that he normally never cared to look for in women till recently, and a somewhat similar compassion to care for others.

Of course, there were qualities that differed the two. Such as the brunette's fighting style and her stoic behavior before testing her patience. Not to mention the age difference. Now that he mentioned it, he didn't exactly know how old she really was.

"Shadowfiend."

Said girl turned her head upon hearing her surname, her cat like eyes wide with wonder, head tilted slightly. It looked rather cute.

"Yes, Orochimaru?" she uttered politely.

"When was your last birthday?" he inquired. Such a trivial question at a time like this, but he felt it pique his curiosity, so he had to know.

In reply she gave a somewhat sad smile, confusing the pale man.

"Funny you should ask, I just turned seventeen yesterday." she answered calmly, and he felt a painful pinch somewhere in his chest. Was it pity?

He liked the brunette, he'll have to admit. She was, dare he say, fun to talk to, and very smart despite her age. Though she lacked comedic moments to share, their conversation were deep and full of understanding, even when they disagreed on certain things.

Something swelled inside him, and he guessed that it was his heart again, but for a different reason. Gulping quietly and taking a deep breath to calm the hammering in his chest. It was then he realized that he liked her more than he should.

"Do you want a late birthday present?" he inquired, feeling a little guilty for thinking up such a selfish plan, but remained with a straight, honest face. If you could count the sly snake like smirk as honest.

He couldn't help but snicker when she shook her head, politely refusing with a modest blush coating her cheeks, however the childish glint in her eyes said otherwise. His heart kept beating harder and harder, faster and faster, as he spoke the words,

"Close your eyes, Sarianah."

He managed to not falter when she gazed at him with wide, shocked eyes, since he never called her by her first name. After staring at him for what seemed like hours, she finally closed them, hiding those calm, chocolate brown orbs he had grown to admire.  
Struggling not to chuckle he watched as her closed lids twitched, as of she was trying not to take a peek. It was really cute.

His gaze flicked to her lips; full, pale pink, and inviting. Guiding his hand under her chin his peripheral vision keeping watch on her eyes as he made her angle her head upwards just slightly. Now with a clearer path to his goal he leaned forward, pausing just inches away before closing the gap.

Her reaction was immediate, but his selfishness caused his hand to clasp around the back of her neck to keep her from pulling away. Her lips were soft and as full as they appeared, so he took to sucking on her lower lip, delighted from the gasp he got in return, and taking the chance to glide his long, smooth muscle inside, tasting the sweet crevice with a quiet groan.

Sarianah remained still, shocked beyond belief, pissed beyond belief, and yet, embarrassed beyond belief. Her face burned a cherry red when his tongue stroked her own, how she'd describe it, in a teasing manner.

As quickly as it had happened, he pulled away, giving off his long smirk and whispering the two words that about dug his grave. No, they DID dig his fresh, probably fertilized, grave.

"Happy Birthday."

"THAT WAS MY BLOODY FIRST KISS ASSHOLE!"


	2. Show no Weakness

Stolen Kisses Revised  
Show No Weakness

Pearl beady eyes watched as the heels of her ninja boots clacked with every irritated stomp, showing to those that dared to be near her that she was not in a pleasant mood. Far from it. And Kisame had a good hunch as to why.

His only guess was because of yesterday, or what had led to her pissed off mood. She and Orochimaru had returned a little late from an espionage mission, the brunette having a rather adorable blush burning her face while Orochimaru was sporting a nasty black eye, and the shark man couldn't help but notice with his heightened senses that the snake's scent was lingering on the girl stronger than usual.

And just after that Orochimaru attacked the new member Itachi and fled, marking his betrayal to the organization.

It unsettled the brute for some reason, smelling another man's scent on the girl, not to mention a FIFTY year old man. Any woman of her standard would be peeved. Kisame unknowingly scowled when she brushed past him, headed to the kitchen, her waist long tresses coming up in the light wind her movements caused and skimming over the material of his cloak, leaving the lingering aroma of cinnamon on his person.

Sneaking up close behind her, feeling mischievous, and carefully leaned in till his mouth was right next to her ear, keeping up with her pace.

"What's got you all riled up, kitten?" he spoke purposely loudly.

In response of hearing the sudden deep, booming voice, her choice of reflex resulted in her hands flinging through the air and her feet scrambling to turn around, mouth opening in a startled shriek.

Kisame chuckled, then covered his mouth with his hand before letting out his boisterous laughter, finding her reaction absolutely hysterical. She was always fun to tease, it brightened up even the gloomiest day.

"Hoshigaki!" she scolded, clearly not amused with his childishness, but he could care less. It was well worth it.

When he calmed down she was already down the hall, just entering the kitchen. An obsessive feeling overwhelmed him when he saw that Sarianah had a dazed look in her eyes, and she lifted a hand to touch her soft lips, as if visioning a memory.

All humor left him at the pink stain blossoming on her cheeks, and he strode into the room casually. She didn't address him or turn around, meaning the girl was unaware of his presence, instead reaching up to open a cabinet and retrieve a chipped bowl.

The moment she set it down on the island he snuck up much like the way he did earlier, only except he made sure that she acknowledged him by flaring his chakra a bit.

"Might I ask why you are following me, Hoshigaki?" she inquired calmly, opening a drawer to pick out her choice of silverware.

Sarianah stiffened with a shudder going down her spine when hot breath nipped her ear, which was visible since she had pushed the soft strands of hair behind it. His deep chuckle of humor shook her from the core, and something fluttered in her belly.

Hearing her pulse quicken just a notch, and seeing her back straighten he let a dark smirk show his teeth, the sharp edged slabs of white parting to lightly scrape the baby soft skin of her ear, pride swelling when she gasped.

"Women like you shouldn't be vulnerable in front of other men," he hissed, arms circling her waist tightly when she tried to move sideways to escape, "they'll advantage of that weakness." he finished, pulling her closer so her back was flush to his chest.

In a sense he was trying to teach her a valuable lesson that she should take seriously, he hoped that she would, but the rest of it was simply because he was drawn to the brunette, unwillingly, and, until now, unknowingly.

"L-let go." she stammered, raising her hands to grab the arm wrapped possessively around her torso, not liking that when she pulled her body lifted itself, leaving her feet to dangle off the ground by an inch.

"There are many ways to get out of this, Sarianah." Kisame grumbled, freeing an arm to restrain her hands, holding her wrists next to his head.

"You could kick my knee with your heel." he muttered, shifting his leg out of the way when she actually attempted that.

"You could headbutt me in the face." he continued, pulling his head back when she tried that as well.

"But once I do this," he began before swiftly rearranging his hands so that his right arm had both of hers pinned to her body, his left hand holding her chin up to make the back of her head rest against his shoulder, and nudged his knee between her thighs whilst inwardly thanking her for stubbornly refusing to wear her cloak as always, keeping them separated and unable to kick him.

"It's pointless." he whispered in a harsh tone, getting his point across while pressing his knee against her heat, tightening his grip when she began to thrash wildly, kicking her legs aimlessly for all it was worth.

After the girl stopped struggling, having tired herself out and realizing it was futile to escape he started to kiss a tickling hot trail along the side of her neck, gently biting the smooth skin. Soft noises that switched back and forth from whimpers and quiet moans made his ears twitch and push his knee in harder.

Sarianah mewled, the high pitched sound cut off by a choked gasp sucking in her lungs, the hushed voice startled out as a calloused blue hand drifted from craning her neck, to deftly cupping a plump bosom.

Eventually Kisame released her, but only for a split second to change positions. As Sarianah's feet touched the floor, with her stumbling for balance, the brute took the chance to make her turn around and pushes her back against the island, careful to avoid causing her head to bump into the cupboards, legs hanging off the edge.

Looming over the girl's body dangerously he drew his face closer to hers till they were just a hair's apart.

"A situation like this can happen at anytime, kitten. So you'd best keep your guard up." he stated, staring at her in the eyes, taking note of the lustful haze bringing out the soft brown shade of the hues.

He didn't waste a moment to close the distance, roughly jerking his hip forward, the intimate contact of their clothed sexes causing her mouth to part in a startled moan, allowing him immediate access to the sweet crevice, which he accepted the unwilling invitation hungrily.

Sarianah writhed beneath him, feebly battering at his chest, her mind swimming to fast for her to think straight. Of all people to be doing this to her, Kisame had advanced upon her during the most unexpected of times. She could've sworn her face turned a hundred shades of red when she felt his sculpted torso press against her own.

Every second felt like an hour, back and forth their tongues fought, each brush of the lithe muscles bringing a stronger sensation of lightheadedness. Before it could evolve to something more Kisame pulled away completely, leaving the seventeen year old to gather her thoughts and lost oxygen.

"Leader is summoning us." he uttered, walking away with a satisfied smirk, though piqued from being interrupted.

After a few minutes Sarianah pushed herself off the countertops, her bottom landing on the floor with a thump. Pressing a shaky hand to her forehead she confirmed that she wasn't having a fever, so what went on between her and the shark ninja was indeed not an illusion.

Anger filled her, red being the only thing in her vision, and fiercely, her fist met and cracked the solid ground next to her. How dare he!

"But..." she murmured, rage simmering down.

"He did have a point. I shouldn't leave myself so open, someone will take advantage of me." she admitted, standing up to join him in the meeting room.


	3. Blind Hormones

Stolen Kisses Revised  
Blind Hormones

Sarianah sighed in bliss, weaving her nimble fingers through her soapy darkened locks and breathing in the honey scented steam. This was exactly what she needed after having a rough workout routine with Kisame for the past two weeks. She needed a break, so what better way to relax than a fresh, hot shower?

After sensing that twenty minutes have already passed she reached around to switch off the faucet and pulled open the sliding glass door to step out. Grabbing the fluffy white towel setting atop the toilet lid she ran it through her hair, collecting most of the excess water and then wrapping it around her torso.

The brunette exit the bathroom to enter her personal quarters, humming a small tune as she approached her bed where her everyday garments lay neatly folded. Before she could remove the towel and proceed on getting dressed her door was all but rudely slammed open by none other than Itachi, face void of any emotion as he simply stated forward.

Screaming in horror she grabbed anything she could reach within that moment, namely pillows from her bed and her yet to be worn outfit, each of the soft, plush items bouncing off the Uchiha's face with a dull thump to the floor.

"Get OUT you pervert!" she shouted, clenching her towel tighter around her body, her face a flustered angry red.

"It's time heal my eyes." he drawled out in a dull tone.

The girl blinked, suddenly feeling stupid for having forgotten the scheduled time for his healing sessions. Every two weeks, at six p.m sharp, she would have to place a temporary healing jutsu that allowed perfect vision for a period of time, thus enhancing his ability with the Sharingan, but again, it was only temporary, so she had to place the jutsu on him on a daily basis.

"D'oh." she sputtered, lightly slapping her forehead at her forgetfulness.

"Come sit down on the bed, you know the drill." she stated, watching as he padded over to the mattress, casually plopping down comfortably on the edge, facing her.

A few months ago, he wouldn't have budged, instead just stand there with a menacing aura that didn't show at all on his face, but the intensity overwhelming and filling the room and corridors. He was slow to admit that he was going blind, the brunette having figured out that it came from his inherited 'Uchiha Pride, but eventually she manage to pin him down and make him spill the beans by pointing out that he was ill.

"Are you having any headaches this time?" she inquired, climbing up to straddle his lap for better reach.

The raven sighed, shaking his head.

"Only if I don't sleep for a few days." he murmured.

Sarianah hummed in understanding, stating that it was normal for any individual to experience a migraine of sorts from sleep deprivation. Lifting her fingertips to his temples she deftly ran her ebony veiled chakra through his eyes, instantly healing the burnt chakra reserves inside them and placing a few seals to keep them healed temporarily.

Huffing to herself she released his head. "Done."

When she tried to get off his lap, two slim hands had gotten a firm grip on her hips, ruining her plan of getting dressed in fresh clean clothes, and the Shadow Style User unwisely met his eyes in alarm to be greeted by the flaring crimson of his Mangekyo Sharingan.

The hands lowered and squeezed the plump mounds of her bottom, making her squeak and frantically push away fruitlessly without making the towel loosen. Without warning he pulled her against him, lips crashing to hers in a somewhat sloppy kiss. Ok it was extremely sloppy but it was still a kiss nonetheless that lasted only a second before abruptly letting her go.

The teen scrambled away, clumsily falling to her bottom, sputtering.

"W-what the bloody hell?!"

Itachi merely sent her a glance as he stepped out of the room.

"Hn. I felt like it."

Sitting on the cold floor on her almost naked behind Sarianah stared at the door, face blooming to multiple shades of crimson.

"He-felt-like-it? What the hell kind of a reason to randomly kiss a girl is that?!" she piqued.


	4. Tumble and Grumble

**Warning for slight OOC'ness. **

Her knuckles rapped against the roughly carved wood before grasping the knob.

"Kakuzu?" she spoke out softly, approaching the miser's bed quietly, where the bounty hunter lie, bandages covering his right arm.

The nukenin grunted in reply, scowling at his disabled limb which kept him from going on any missions until the organization's medic said otherwise. All from under strict orders by Pein.

"I'm here to heal your arm again." she stated, legs moving in a practiced rhythm as the brunette stationed herself next to his bed, hands moving to unwrap the bandages, revealing the nearly healed flesh beneath.

"You really let yourself go this time, didn't you?" she lightly scolded.

The miser snorted, eyes set in a glare while he watched in a transfixed manner as her dainty, feminine hands were veiled in ebony chakra. "It was a slip up that will never happen again." he promised.

"Yet in the end you didn't expect the enemy to sneak a chakra bomb inside your arm, completely rupturing the muscle and skin tissue." she calmly shot back, humming to herself as the scarred areas were overrun by new, undamaged skin cells.

"Luckily for you this is the last appointment with your doctor." she joked, releasing his arm, though hesitantly.

Kakuzu noticed her usual behavior was a bit off. "You're rather talkative today, Shadowfiend." he grumbled.

"I am?" she inquired, eyes barely glancing up at him before returning to the arm, as if to keep herself distracted.

Narrowing his gaze, the miser stared intently at the teen, who visibly tensed, obviously feeling the heavy weight of his eyes boring holes into her. With a sigh she looked back up to him, face set in a distraught expression.

"I just have a lot on my mind lately, it's nothing for you to worry about, Kakuzu." she uttered, then stood to leave. "Remember to remove the bandages before you bathe..." she trailed off as his eyes narrowed further.

A gruff noise leaving him Kakuzu shifted to sit on the edge of the bed. "I'm willing to listen if it's something that will hinder the organization's progress. Tell me what's wrong."

Cheeks tinting a light pink she shook her head. "It is a personal matter that I would appreciate if you would..." Once again, she went silent under the intense stare, the man watching her like a hawk.

The bounty hunter didn't know what came over him, but something compelled him to need to know what was bothering her.

He had come to like her company over the time while she nursed his wound, which he could fix the missing stitches later on. She was quiet for the most part, minus her little temper breakouts whenever he witnessed her losing her cool with Kisame, but when she spoke, it was in a calm and strangely wise manner that was rare to come across in a girl her age. Their conversations were usually short, but she surprised him by how much knowledge she held.

"Tell me what's wrong." he repeated.

Sarianah took a deep breath, averting her gaze to the side. "I wish I knew myself." How could she explain it to him? He would probably pass it off as her going through one of her teenager phases.

With another look to the miser and seeing as there was no way to get out of this she plunked her bottom on the empty space next to him, the brute towering over her petite form.

Taking a deep breath again she hesitantly spoke,"I've... been having encounters... with some of the other members as of lately." Kakuzu raised a brow, silently beckoning for her to continue.

"Since last month they've been rather...um well..." Her cheeks got dark as she tried to think of a proper way to explain it.

As if it was all he needed to hear, the nukenin nodded with a grunt. "Although they could be blamed for their lack of self control, it's only natural for them to make advances towards you." he stated, then bluntly explained, "You're a very attractive young woman, Shadowfiend."

Turning to him with wide, disbelieving eyes, like he had said something that was taboo, Kakuzu rolled his eyes with a scoff. "Don't be too surprised; even I would be interested in you, but I have more important things to focus on."

Smiling sheepishly she felt somewhat giddy at the compliment. "Really?" she asked. Giving her an unamused look he grunted, glad that the mask was hiding the faint reddening of his cheeks. "I'd be a fool to lie about something like that." He wasn't one to compliment others.

"Then... you wouldn't mind...kissing me, would you?" Now it was his turn to act embarrassed; turning his head away while rubbing the back of his neck. Well this is getting rather awkward.

"It's not that I would mind, but..."** 'It's the age difference.'** he silently added, then cursing himself for not knowing how old she actually was. He suspected her to be in her late teens, but he was never too sure.

"How old are you by the way?" he asked. Tilting her head confusedly the brunette replied, "Seventeen, why?"

Sarianah flinched when he suddenly turned his body to face her. "A girl your age shouldn't be randomly asking anyone that sort of question, it may not end well."

"I-if they would want to kiss me?" she stammered, receiving a nod. If she didn't know any better, she'd say that he was scolding her like a parent.

Looking to her lap guiltily she murmured an apology. "Sorry."

Not knowing what came over him Kakuzu softened his stern gaze, his hand rising to tap beneath her chin, forcing her to look at him with her head tilted up slightly. "But aside from that, I wouldn't mind kissing you." he grumbled, bending down to claim her petal pink lips.

Feeling the coarse fabric of his masked lips rubbing against her own Sarianah gasped. It was a simple, but deep kiss that she suspected would've felt even better if he hadn't worn his mask.

Large brown eyes fluttering closed the brunette kissed back, liking the faint tingle that slowly spread throughout her body, but almost whined in protest when the warmth of his cloth covered mouth pulled away. Before she could open her eyes to see where he had gone, a faint 'snap' was heard, and a pair of surprisingly smooth, but tough lips pressed over hers.

Kakuzu knew that he was crossing the invisible line and that he should stop, but something about this girl made him not want to. Nipping her upper lip the miser did not waste a second to slide his tongue inside the sweet crevice when she let out a small, cute moan that sounded close to a 'Nya'.

Sarianah found herself scooting closer to him, arms circling his neck, and the earth tilted as the man promptly plopped onto the mattress on his back, pulling her down with him. Mouths moving wildly against one another the girl moaned against him when the hand that wasn't holding the back of her neck wandered down to cup her bottom, lightly squeezing the firm bum.

Growling quietly Kakuzu rolled over to switch their positions, but, sadly, there was no more bed in the direction he had chosen, so they both tumbled onto the floor. Groaning at the dull pain on her head the teen opened her eyes to see the bounty hunter looking at her worriedly with a faint blush staining his dark tan cheeks.

"Are you alright?" he uttered, standing to help her up.

"Y-yeah I'm fine. I've had worse." she assured him. "I should go report to Leader-sama about your healing progress." she excused herself in a rush, quickly leaving the room with a red face.

Staring at the door from which Sarianah had left, Kakuzu grumbled profanity to himself, sitting down on the edge of the mattress, then began to curse the Akatsuki Leader himself. "Damn Pein for not giving me a larger bed."


	5. Chocolate and Vanilla

**Sorry for the late updates...****_again..._****but I finally got my "mojo" back, and I'm trying to go through the updates as fast as I can. Just a warning that this chapter is a bit ooc for both Sarianah and Deidara because I was in a bit of a rush and I had an idea that was too good to pass up. Forgive me if you don't like, but just so you know, SOMEONE GETS "LUCKY" in the next chapter, or so that's how I'm planning it. ENJOY!**

Ice cream.

Such a rare delicacy around these parts. Cool and sweet, a favorable treat that just made your mouth melt as it turned creamy inside. It was a perfect spoil while in a hot spring.

Steam rolled up from the spring, a deep, relaxing sigh escaping the witch as she brought another spoonful of sweet delights to her mouth, letting it melt and rolling it around with her tongue.

"Mm~" a soft moan vibrated in her lungs as she scooped in another, the muscles of her mouth and body so relaxed it almost hurt.

She would have to thank Kakuzu for pulling a few strings to convince the leader to allow an indoor hot spring.

She paid no mind when the door to the room opened with a quiet squeak, and in walked a man with stunning sky blue almonds, one hidden behind thick golden tresses. However his steps were brisk and harsh on the stone floor, and he paused abruptly after realizing that he was not in the room he was assigned.

"What the-...this isn't my roo..." Taking a glance around Deidara sighed with a shrug, deciding he deserved a nice hot soak after the drama he had recently been put through. Unwillingly forced to join an organization by a creepy guy with red eyes really put a damper on his day.

Sarianah was still happily eating her bowl of sweets, her mind too drifted off to chocolatey heaven to notice anything, not even when the bomber began to shrug off his shirt and pants, grabbing a towel from a nearby rack to tie it around his waist and slowly padding his way along the floor with his feet until he found the edge of the pool, the steam thick enough to make him not trust his visionary senses.

Slowly stepping in, the still waters swishing lightly as he waded through the water, he paused at the faint humming of a girl's voice, and he looked to the side see the outline of Sarianah, his jaw going slack when the steam chose this moment to clear away slightly to make her nude form more visible.

Gulping he cautiously approached her, and upon seeing that she didn't even notice that he was there, he silently sat next to her, a brow raised in amusement as he ogled her, but after a few moments he grew bored and spoke out, "Enjoying yourself, hmm?"

A choked sputter came from her as spittles of ice cream sprayed from her mouth when she had just placed the spoon in. She all but screamed when she turned her head to acknowledge him, and he had to grab her wrists so she wouldn't attempt stabbing him the spoon, or throw the bowl at him.

"Easy, hmm, I was only..." Yeah, what WAS he doing sitting next to her, eyeing her up and down like she was a piece of meat and not even saying anything? Sarianah narrowed her eyes skeptically as she observed him.

"You must be the new recruit. What the bloody hell are you doing in my hot spring?" she snapped.

He moved to stand in front of her, holding her hands down against the smooth rock-bed as he hunched over her. She instantly noticed the slimy wetness running over her wrists despite them being underwater, and blushed.

Sarianah shivered when he leaned in, his lips brushing her neck as he whispered, "You know, I wasn't really expecting to see someone as cute as you in this organization, hmm."

"C-cute?" she stuttered, shivering as his tongue ran over the shell of her ear with his lips nipping it. "Luscious would be a better word, hmm." he murmured, running his lips across her collar bone before rising up to kiss her on the lips.

The softness of his lips made her sigh, allowing him to trust her and release her hands so that they could circle his neck as she eagerly kissed back. Their lips met again and again in harmony, and he trailed his tongue along her bottom lip, and her mouth opened to enable him entry.

However, when their hot muscle brushed together, they both recoiled with green faces.

"Chocolate?!" he exclaimed, bewildered and trying to swish spring water in his mouth in attempt to rinse out the taste.

"Vanilla?!" Sarianah plighted, following his example.

When they were done they glanced at each other before looking away again and deciding that they had spent enough time in the spring.


	6. VOTE

**Hello lovely readers! I know you've been looking forward to the next chapter of this story, but I'm having a bit of a decision making issue. As we all know, Sarianah is going to get her cherry popped next by one of the immortals, problem is; I can't decide which. Either one will happen in a rundown hotel (go figure :P) **

**Next, Sarianah gets to have some fun with a couple other members, and I am letting you readers choose which of the zombies gets her virginity, and two others get her later on. **

**Also, I am temporarily taking up story requests from my fans. I'm not gonna promise when I'll do them, but if any cause a spark (you know what I mean) and I don't feel like working on my other stories, I'll fiddle with the requests :P**

**And PLEASE send the request as a PM to my other account Andra Black. **


	7. Sacrificial Mission

**Sorry for the long absence, a friend of mine has been having to deal with some school bully issues and frankly I've been too mentally stressed to whip up a good lemon for a while, and to be honest I pretty much am not in the mood to write one for Hidan right now :( I apologize in advance for the suspenseful cliffhanger at the end. I WILL finish Hidan's smut eventually, I'm just...bleh... Ya know? Though the good news is; you know how everyone (basically 2 out of 3) voted for Hidan? I was kinda hoping you'd all pick Kakuzu, but I can understand that he's been getting all the attention. But that's beside the point, because I already had the lemon written for Kakuzu and pretty much expected you all to vote for him, but damn was I surprised. You can pretty much picture me slamming my head against the wall after seeing the (very few) votes. **

"I'm being paired with Kakuzu for the recruit mission?" Sarianah inquired to the holographic form of the Alatsuki leader, who seemed to nod.

"Yes. The new member's abilities are not yet known, so I am sending you; the best strategist and observer in the organization, to figure out his weakness and bring him here as soon as possible. Kakuzu will make sure to pull you out if things go awry, which I trust will never happen." he stated.

"However, if he is willing to join without causing a riot, the merrier." he added before dismissing them.

Sharing glances the duo teleported out of the base with a quick handsome from the girl.

"According to leader-Sama our target is taking refuge in a small village in the outskirts of Yugakure, and goes by the name Hidan." she uttered before they simultaneously took off in that direction.

. . . .

After a long day's travel Kakuzu noticed that the brunette was beginning to tire, and had her stop. "Why, Kakuzu?" she inquired, brows furrowed. He scoffed. "Stop trying to hide it, I know you're tired." Knowing she couldn't fight her way out of this she agreed to help him find an inn for the night.

Stopping at a hotel that rested off the side of the road Sarianah decided to pay for the rooms, but Kakuzu butted in while she was about to pay the rent, clarifying that only one room was needed. Casting a glance to the brute the teen gulped lightly as she failed to hide the slight blush on her cheeks.

Once in the room, which was barely held together with worn wood, the bed springs appearing almost broken, and the window covered in such a thick layer of dust you could barely make out the image of the trees outside.

Resting her bum on the edge of the squeaky bed she undid her cloak, letting it slide off her shoulders before glancing at the miser, who was doing the same and tossing his cloak to the corner. His fingers reached up to slip off his mask and hood, and Sarianah quickly looked away when she got an eyeful of his obviously handsome countenance.

True, he may have been what most, or everyone, considered "old", but his features could easily fool you. Shaking her head she felt the bed dip as Kakuzu took his side of the bed, already pulling the thin covers over his broad shoulder. She sighed and followed his example, falling into a restless sleep.

. . . . .

It wasn't even midnight when they both woke with a start at the faint sound of a terrorized scream. The duo shared a glance, brows raising before leaping out of the bed and putting on their cloaks and leaving in a flash.

Outside the smell of fresh blood was strong, but it was coming from behind the hotel, deep inside the forest. Sarianah wasted no time in rushing into the forest, Kakuzu reaching a hand out to stop her, but cursed below his breath as she was already out of range and chased after her.

She finally stopped, eyes wide at the gruesome sight before her. A woman's fresh corpse rested at her feet, multiple stab wounds on every limb, one major pierce where her heart would be. Not to far away in front of her was a man with black skin and white skeletal markings on his body. Starlight silver hair slicked back to show the broad frame of his face, and distinctive amethyst eyes that gleamed as sadistically as the wide, wicked grin spread across his face.

But none of that disturbed her more than the pike that jutted out of his chest as his skin color faded from black to a creamy tan and he stepped out of a peculiar circle pattern written in the ground with what appeared to be blood and his wounds seemed to heal right after.

"The fuck you fuckers looking at?" the man exclaimed, sneering at the duo. Sarianah clapped her hands together, whispering in a foreign accent, "Fuchetté Grolunth."

A swarm of mysterious eerie orbs with black fog emanating from them, piercing red eyes glowering at the albino, seemingly emerged from the ground and flew in his direction. Out of nowhere Hidan slashed trough them all with a triple-bladed scythe, the creatures dying with shrill, inhuman screams.

He then threw the scythe out at her, and Sarianah barely jumped out of the way in time to avoid getting hit, but the Jashinist tugged on a cord that was attached to the weapon, and it did a U-turn, leaving the brunette to roll to the side, but not quick enough as it nicked her bicep, tearing the mesh material of her long sleeved shirt.

Kakuzu immediately recognized the man from his Bingo Book, and warned the brunette, "Be careful, Sarianah. This is the man we're searching for, but he's very dangerous."

Hearing this the brunette watched as the priest walked back into the circle, his tongue drawing out to lick off the thin coat of her blood off of the blades. Sarianah shuddered at the sight, her blood going cold with dread as an unknown fear filled her.

And he just stood there, his skin turning back into the strange black and white patterns. Frowning the teen pulled out a senbon and struck him in the shoulder, and shouted out as her own shoulder stung, right in the same place she hit him.

Summoning one of his hearts Kakuzu prepared to shoot down the immortal with his Searing Migraine, but Sarianah suddenly shouted at him. "DON'T! He's somehow linked us together, whatever physical damage is inflicted to him is cast onto me as well! It's like a voodoo doll!" she explained, not taking her eyes off of Hidan, who was grinning cockily with the sharp end of the pike pointed directly at his heart.

True, the man was obviously an idiot but he sure was pretty damn slick without a doubt, and Sarianah had the feeling that he wanted something very costly if he were to join the Akatsuki. Narrowing her gaze she asked in a calm tone, "What do you want, Hidan?"

The albino grinned. "Pretty fucking clever, aren't ya bitch?" "Just tell me what you want." she snapped, not at all liking the wicked gleam in his amethyst eyes.

Hidan licked his lips, slowly looking her up and down shamelessly. "I'll join A-Cock-Sucker if you let me fuck you."

The demand was spoken in a dead serious tone, and the dark shine in his eyes showed that he meant business. Gulping with her face growing visibly pale Sarianah looked to Kakuzu, who's eyes were wide in disbelief and bewilderment. This man was running a hard bargain. She knew full well that if either she or the miser made a move, into the Jashinist's chest the pike would go, and it would be the end of her.

The teen bit her lip, not knowing what to do except to accept his terms, and relaxed from her fighting stance. "If you abide by your words, I'll sleep with you."

A satisfied smirk graced the albino's lips, but he never lowered the spiked weapon, instead he beckoned her forward with his free hand. Looking back at Kakuzu, the brute seemed to frown behind his mask, but he nodded nonetheless, so the girl hesitantly walked towards Hidan till she stood a mere few inches away inside the ritual circle.

"Turn around." he ordered. Pursing her lips she did, not trusting him one bit, and hissed in discomfort when he used the pike to scratch his god's symbol into his wrist, causing the mark to appear on hers as well.

"Now I won't need to fucking stand in this circle." he uttered, his words making her whip around to give him a warning glare. Hidan snorted. "Relax, bitch. It'll fucking wear off at dawn." he assured her, stepping out of the circle with her.

Hidan looked to Kakuzu. "Buy us a fucking room for the night at the nearby hotel." The miser growled at him in warning, not wanting to waste his money on another room.

The trek back to the hotel was tense and silent, and it put Sarianah under an unbelievable amount of stress as she dreaded the next few hours when the outline of the building came into view against the full moon's light.

Sarianah was the first to enter the room, the dark room glowing eerily from the moonlight pouring in the dingy window. She couldn't believe that a simple mission could go astray to such lengths. She had never been with a man, and she certainly didn't want her first to be a crude, foul mannered sadist. No matter how handsome he may be.

Hearing the door shut Sarianah visibly shivered when the man in question breathed hot air against her neck, and cursed herself for getting excited. His hands gripped her sides, squeezing firmly as he spoke huskily, "Ready to have some fucking fun?"

"Not really." she stated honestly.

Hidan gave a chuckle before nipping her ear to make her breath hitch. "You'll be changing your fucking mind before I even start, bitch."


	8. Give In to Sin

**Hey everyone! Sorry for the crappy cliffhanger last time, but as an apology I have returned with a completed chapter, and as you wanted, Hidan gets to pop Sarianah's cherry. Enjoy!**

**Oh! Before I forget; after I'm done writing this story, I'll be starting up a new series for Stolen Kisses: Deleted Scenes. Basically it will show what could've happened if certain things didn't happen. **

******Like: what if Pein hadn't summoned Kisame and Sarianah to the meeting while they were in the kitchen? Or Itachi decided to do more than just kiss her? Or perhaps Sar and Dei liked the taste of each other's mouths? You get the picture. **  


**So of you truly want me to write these "Deleted Scenes" **

**I BETTER SEE SOME REVIEWS!**

**"**Ready to have some fucking fun**?"**

"Not really." she stated honestly.

Hidan gave a chuckle before nipping her ear to make her breath hitch. "You'll be changing your fucking mind before I even start, bitch." And with that his hands were already creeping beneath her shirt, his surprisingly warm hands making her feel strangely protected.

'The warmth of protection.' went across her mind as he suddenly turned her around to face him, where he claimed her plump petal pink lips in his soft and warm ones, but they were far from gentle. Sarianah whimpered at the bruising force he placed upon her, her mouth opening with a squeak when his hands drifted down to give her bottom a hearty slap, then squeezing it tightly.

Sarianah could do nothing but cling to his neck as his tongue ravaged her mouth senselessly to the point she could barely breathe, or notice that he was gradually dragging her backwards towards the bed. All sense of mind simply flew out the dirty old window when she was shoved down onto the mattress, with the priest crawling on top of her while tracing hot kisses along her neck, his hands rubbing her sides, running up and down the curved waist before slipping under her shirt to pull it up, leaving the teen in her sports bra.

Goosebumps surfaced her baby soft skin as the room's cool night air invaded her body's warmth, but his hands seemed to just rub them away as they wandered over her stomach, nails tickling her ribs as they slipped under the elastic supports to brush over the smooth mounds before pulling the undergarment over her head.

A small whimper was drawn from her as Hidan continued downward with his mouth, sucking on the soft flesh and leaving light pink marks in his wake. Feebly her fingers dug into the sheets, her curvaceous frame twitching every so often as the albino took a perked nub into his hot, wet mouth, teeth tugging while his tongue rolled over the nipple, the other being attended to by his vigorously squeezing hand.

The other limb had wandered lower, cupping her between her legs and rubbing his palm hard against her clothed heat, making her writhe with cute and small moans that were simply music to his ears. A dark chuckle rose from him as he released her bosoms to watch her flushed face switch between multiple expressions of restrained bliss.

All of that was replaced with a look of fear when he started to remove her shorts, and an ever so darker grin creeped up his face. "Don't tell me you're a fucking virgin?" he mused, pinning her arms up with one hand when she tried to stop his other hand from sliding off her bottoms.

"Uhh..." was all she could mumble as looked to the with shame and embarrassment written all over her face. All she heard next was the faint crude snicker only a man like him could make, and the shuffling of cloth scrunching up.

Her heart lurched in terror when she spared a peek and saw him tugging down the waistband of his traditional shinobi pants, but a pang of curiosity disturbed her as she finally took notice of the peculiar amulet that hung from his neck, dangling above her and giving the amethyst eyed man a strange glow that seemed to wash away the terror.

Who was this guy?

The absentminded question was left unanswered when Hidan suddenly vanished, his body crawling downward as left a trail of hot kisses that left an ever hotter tingle behind as he traveled down, stopping as his lips could reach her navel. Now with her hands free again, Sarianah hesitantly ran her fingers through his starlight tresses, twitching nonstop as his lips tickled her sensitive skin.

She felt his body shake slightly as he chuckled, obviously amused. "So fucking sensitive. Cute." he admitted.

She didn't know why, but that last word made her pout and look down at him, only to be greeted by his malicious, coy smirk, which disappeared between her legs. The brunette gasped and by instinct her thighs snapped together when his slick tongue teased her nether lips, but his hands came up to firmly hold them apart, his lithe muscle then going up to flick the swollen bud at the top of her heat, causing the poor girl to unintentionally buck her hip, her fingers tangling in his slicked back hair.

His shoulders shook again with another snicker, and he went back down to tease his tongue past her lips and barely poke inside her entrance, forcing a whimper from the girl as she writhed.

"Finally decided to fucking give in, eh?" he muttered, his gem colored eyes gleaming darkly before he simply delve his tongue inside her tight maidenhood, the organ wiggling about wildly as his hands held her down firmly, as much as he enjoyed to see her squirm.

When Sarianah's core began to clench, almost as if coiling inside, a frustrated whine escaped her when the man abruptly pulled away. Giving her a knowing, mischievous look, Hidan shook his head. "Ah-ah~, not yet." he lightly scolded before climbing back up to loom over her quivering form.

It was clear that by now she had lost whatever control she had over the situation, and merely looked up at him with desire filled eyes, the calm chocolate hue replaced with an intriguing mix of hazel and maroon that seemed to glow in the weak moonlight.

And that pleased him to no end.

With no more words to exchange Hidan wrapped his arms around Sarianah's waist, and shifted around to sit his bottom on the bed cross legged, lifting her up to straddle his lap.

Pulling the teen closer the albino whispered in her ear while using his hands to position her above his erection, pushing her down slightly so that the tip was aimed just right against her entrance.

"This is where the real fun fucking begins, bitch."

Immediately her arms came up to cling around his neck when he began to push inside, a small grunt of "Jashin-Sama" coming from him whereas Sarianah released a pained gasp, her nails clenching into his back as he buried himself to the hilt.

With a few deep breaths to settle himself Hidan held an arm around her back, the other moving to hold her hip as he slowly lifted her, biting her neck when she made a sound of protest, a deep groan rumbling in his chest as he pulled her back down, and repeated the process.

It hurt at first, his girth probably larger than average and no doubt stretching her tight walls a bit, but as he continued to lift her up and down, she grew accustomed to the feeling, and found herself rather enjoying it. After a few moments Sarianah started to move on her own, quiet moans blurting from her as Hidan released her hip and took to burying his face in her chest, happily playing with the supple mounds as her blissful sound grew louder.

A sudden shift in gravity and her back was against the mattress with Hidan selfishly squashing her bosoms with his hard chest, both arms wrapped around her and his mouth claiming hers in a rough, but passionate kiss as he pounded inside her tight heat, his grunts almost as loud as hushed and feverish as her cute, sweet mewls and high pitched gasps.

Before they knew it, both of them were rapidly reaching their peaks, with skin slapping on skin, and sweaty breathless bodies molding together messily as the bed's headboard smacked against the wall repeatedly, possibly disturbing whoever happened to be renting the room next door.

With a harsh growl the Jashinist gave a few last thrusts, feeling her walls tighten almost unbearably around his shaft as she, too, released in time with him, a strangled gasp clawing its way out of her lungs.

. . . . . . .

The faint chirping of birds weren't as relieving as the gentle rays of light spilling over the horizon when Kakuzu rose out of his single bed, barely having been able to fall asleep due to immense worry and a hint of jealousy egging the corner of his mind. Slipping out of the bed the brute stood and went to his door, but the knob began to turn before he could even wrap his large fingers around it.

With a slow, haunting creak, his multicolored hues grew wide as his mouth fell agape behind his mask when the door was finally completely ajar.

Sarianah stood there, dozens of tiny black, fairy-like creatures carrying a separated body part of who he could guess was Hidan, he just wished he didn't see that one of them was holding a decapitate penis like it was a trophy. He subconsciously placed a protective hand over his groin.

"...Y...You...-" he was cut off when the brunette rolled her eyes.

"Relax." she huffed. "Turns out that even if he's beheaded he can still talk." she uttered, inwardly glad that she had slapped a strip of cloth over the albino's mouth to keep him silent, even though he was currently unconscious.

Kakuzu snapped out of his momentary shock when the brunette snapped her fingers in his face, and began walking down the corridor, heading for the reception desk. "Are you coming? We completed the mission, so we should hurry and report to leader-Sama."


	9. Stringless Fantasies

**I find it kind of annoying that someone voted for both Tobi AND Madara, not to mention I...ya know what? Screw it. I'm gonna have to add an extra chapter so I can figure out how to get those two in bed with Sar while being the same person... Or Tobi could be confronting Sarianah and reveals himself to be Madara?...? I'm lost people -_- help a writer out.**

**But just so you know, I wrote one for Sasori since LOA wanted him, even though he isn't actually doing it to her XD **

It was just like any other night. Silent. Dark. Peaceful. But there was something in the air that disturbed a certain brunette as she tossed and turned in her sleep, messily wrinkling the soft sheets of the black and maroon colored mattress. A light sheen of sweat coated Sarianah's scantily dressed form, her chest heaving with feverish pants as her eyelids fluttered. Almost inaudible moans fell from her parted lips, her head moving from side to side.

. . . . . . . . . .

The girl's back arched of its own accord as smooth, yet cold fingers drummed along her spine, equally cold lips claiming her own as she dared to open her mouth with a gasp. Fruitlessly she attempted to overpower the invisible chakra strings that kept her wrists at bay, wanting nothing more than to entangle her dainty fingers within her captor's wild, crimson locks.

The faintest whisper of a chuckle echoed in dark room as the puppeteer broke the kiss, his drooped, russet orbs glowing with mirth as he watched her panting, writhing body stare back at him with hazed, maroon colored hues. His sinful eyes flicked down to her heaving chest, absorbing the image of the ample mounds, topped with perked, dusty pink nubs that begged for attention.

With his russet orbs closely watching her countenance, one of his smooth hands slithered down to tease the tip of her left nipple by circling his thumb over it with feather light touches. As a whimper escaped the girl he flicked the supple peak, garnering a slightly pained, but pleasured cry from her.

"S-Sasori..." she breathed out, only for the man to press a finger to her kiss-swollen lips. "Shush, doll." he quiently commanded in a husky voice.

Moving his hand away, Sasori's eyes flashed a wicked scarlet as his nimble fingers twitched, and Sarianah's hands began to wander over her own body without her consent.

Embarrassment flushed across her face as she felt her baby soft skin being roamed by her own hands, a quit moan falling from her when one of them rested on her breast, gently squeezing the bosom with expertise and fingers tweaking the nub. Her other hand creeping down her soft, flat stomach, stopping as it hovered over the smooth shaven mound.

Sarianah gave a meek groan, pouting at the puppet master. Sasori smirked at the adorable expression, and leaned over her so that his hot, peppermint breath fanned her face as he inquired with a slightly tilted face, "Why make that face, doll? Don't you like being controlled by your master?" Following his words her hand went lower to run its middle finger over the senseitive bundle of nerves at the top, and his lips curled into an amused smirk as she tried to keep in her blissed sounds.

"Now now," he uttered, shaking his head with a 'tsk tsk' and leant down to nibble on the shell of her ear, breaking whatever resistance she had left as two fingers slipped inside her heat. "Ngh...Sasori-Sama..." He nipped her ear again, "Yes, doll? Do you like what your master is doing to you?" he whispered huskily, making the fingers pump in and out at a faster pace, an unbearable tightening coil in her core beginning to throb, awaiting release.

"S-Sasori-Sama," she panted. "I'm... I'm gonna..." she trailed off as her body began to tense.

The red head smirked, breathing cold air over her arched neck. "Yes doll? What is it you wanted to tell me?"

. . . . . .

Sarianah bolted upright, slapping both hands over her womanhood through the blankets as a sharp moan came from her as she climaxed, then slumped on the mattress on her back, panting slightly as she looked up at the ceiling tiredly.

With an embarrassed groan she ran her hands through her hair, not wanting to know what in the hell caused her to have a dream like that.


	10. Masked in Steam

**Greetings my lovely readers! I know full well that you are patiently awaiting for more updates on other stories, and they will come eventually. I just need to get certain ones out of the way first. Aside from that, I still need a little help. Should I have Tobi reveal himself as Madara later on? (Which would lead to another lemon) Or, perhaps, have something miraculously happen that has Sarianah getting banged in Pein's bed :P Your choice, either one is fine, but you also have to leave an idea on how it'll happen. **

A meeting was being held the following morning, but Sarianah didn't dare leave her room to introduce the new member. _'It's probably just another pervert.'_ she thought in distaste, ignoring the tingling in her finger as her Akatsuki ring vibrated furiously due to the organizations multiple attempts to summon her to the pointless meeting in the brunette's opinion. It was only a matter of time before whoever the new member was tried to get in her pants. Grumbling in annoyance Sarianah clapped her hands together, softly muttering "Groltem" under her breath and immediately the vibrations stopped, signaling that Pein had gotten a not so friendly shock to his chakra and the message that she _really_ needed to be alone at the moment.

_'Blissful solitation can only last for so long' _she thought wistfully as the dark and angry voice of the Akatsuki leader spoke in her head. "_**Now is not the time to sulk, Shadowfiend. The new member is temporarily being put under your supervision."**_

Glaring at the wall with all the resentment in the world Sarianah begrudgingly slid out of bed and grabbed her boots, hopping on one foot as she walked out the door to put them on. "Bloody scum-sucking dork fucker." she growled. _'What does he take me for; a trainer for new recruits?' _

Entering the meeting room with an agitated huff Sarianah sent a pointed glare towards the holographic silhouette that stood at the end of the room and proceeded to take her spot atop the statue's fingers. Since she was now present for the meeting Pein began to speak. "**_Now that Shadowfiend is here, I would like to present the addition of the Akatsuki;__ Tobi."_**

The figure standing in the center of the room perked their head up in attention, and Sarianah felt like there was a rewind in time, back to the day she had first joined. The feeling of nostalgia had put her in a dazed trance, until someone suddenly shouted her name. Well, one of them, that is.

"Oi, Kitten! You're being called down." Kisame uttered, raising a worried brow at her lack of attendence.

Head ducking to hide an embarrassed blush the brunette gracefully hopped down from her post, landing on her feet and approaching Tobi. The man suddenly leapt at her with wide open arms, clearly startling Sarianah out of her wits as she cried out in dismay as she was all but tackled to the ground by a bone-crushing hug.

"Yay~! Tobi happy to meet Sari-Chan~!"

From her restrained position the girl's mouth fell open in disbelief, and crudely exclaimed to the rainbow colored hologram, "You brought a _CHILD _in here?!"

All she got in return was a sigh and a _**"I'll leave him to you, Shadowfiend."** _as the silhouette vanished.

She could barely utter a protested whine, like a toddler getting her toy taken away for giving lip to her parents. All the other members either dismissed their holographic forms, or left the room with crude snickers, highly amused by the teen's misfortune. With an agitated growl Sarianah wriggled herself out of his hold, standing to observe him as he stood as well with a tilted head. "Come with me, Tobi." she uttered with a hand gesture for him to follow her. She might as well start with showing him around the place.

He was surprisingly quiet as she pointed out the member's rooms, giving either a nod or a hum to show he was paying attention, which shocked her from the display of his childish behavior earlier. On top of that, she couldn't help but sense warning flags flashing in her head that he was hiding something. Whatever it was, it cast an eerie, cold air about the place, and at one point the girl could not help but wrap her arms around herself in attempts to shake off the chilling aura. Tobi had apparently noticed this, for he had sped up to walk closer behind her, and spoke, "Does Sari-Chan need a hug? She looks cold."

Again that disturbing warning flag was waving at her that something was off. It only worsened to the point that she actually screamed when the masked man suddenly hugged her from behind. A giggle met her ears, and the dark humor was rolling off of him in waves. "Aww~, did Tobi scare Sari-Chan?"

Brow twitching she tore herself away from him and turned to face him with a sharp glare. "What are you hiding?" she inquired, her gaze narrowing when he simply tilted his head again. "Hmm? Tobi's not hiding anything, Sari-Chan." Lips pursing she continued down the halls, pointing at doors and naming their purposes until they finally came to the newbie's guest room.

"This is where you'll be staying until Leader-Sama has assigned your permanent partner." she stated, proceeding to leave him there, inwardly hoping and praying to the ancients that he'd get the hint and wouldn't dare follow her. Sparing a glance over her shoulder, Sarianah released a tensed up sigh as she saw him open the door and go inside. _'Thank the gods.' _

_'I could use a solo mission or two.' _she mused. It had been who knows how long since her last one, and being cooped up in the base with nothing to do but train with whoever was available or by herself, and soaking up in the hot springs. Sarianah paused at her bedroom door, the last thought lingering. Screw the hot springs.

She wanted a shower for once. A nice, hot, steaming shower. With heavy bullets of water beating down on her constantly aching back.

The vivid idea had her giving a pleased shudder, and without a second thought, rotated on her toes and went down further within the halls, making sure to avoid any booby traps that were specially modified for any spies who happened to have found the base. Spotting the camouflaged tatami door Sarianah gripped the hollow handle and slid it open, revealing the luxurious bathroom with separated baths. One meant for a relaxing soak that was almost as good as a high class spa, and a single stall used for showering with a sliding glass door.

Peeling off her clothes the brunette opened the door and turned the nob before stepping inside, a light hiss escaping through gritted teeth as the almost sizzling water ran down her skin. Reaching for the shampoo Sarianah's brows furrowed when her hand closed around empty air, and about had a heart attack as two strong, yet lean hands placed themselves on top of her head. She didn't need to look behind to know who the intruder was when they spoke out, "Sari-Chan has such pretty hair."

Snarling in utter annoyance and embarrassment, which was not a good combination for the witch, she was about to whip around and kick him out of the bathroom, but before she could her eyes nearly rolled back when Tobi began to lather the shampoo in her hair, massaging her scalp in slow and lazy circles. Her knees were on the brink of buckling when his fingers drifted down to rub against the area above her ears. _Oh_, the lucky bastard.

...

He could have _sworn_ that he had heard her purr when he moved his hands back a little, pressing above her ears. 'Tobi' grinned behind his mask, amused that he had found one of her weak spots so easily, barely letting a chuckle escape at the whine of protest he garnered when he drew his hands away.

...

A bewildered mumble fell from her lips when the man made her bend backwards, causing the streams of water to rinse away the shampoo, and she was gently pushed back up to an upright position. The strong, smooth hand returned with a cool substance, making her jump when they pressed against her back. "It's good for the skin to use your hands than a wash towel." he murmured. Eyes closing Sarianah's head fell back as Tobi began to move his hands in the same lazy circular motions, earning him a pleased groan as she leaned into his touch.

She barely caught the deep chuckle that _definitely_ didn't sound like Tobi. "Does Sari-Chan like what Tobi is doing to her?" That sounded so wrong in so many ways, she was well aware that he knew, and it reminded her of the dream she had last night, causing a dark red to stain her cheeks. "Sh-shut up." she stammered with a weak glare pointed at her feet.

His expert hands went to her waist, rubbing up and down the curved sides, and she felt a hard torso press against her back as the hands drifted up to boldly cup the undersides of her breasts. Eyes wide, Sarianah cursed her luck when a deep, velvety voice rang in her ears, sending involuntary wanton shivers throughout her body. "**It's pointless to fight back, Sarianah.**"

The dark, powerful baritone of the man's voice made her freeze as terror took control, goosebumps washing over her body and his hands began to tenderly squeeze the full bosoms. "**Such a ****voluptuous body you have, Sarianah.**" he chortled, her name rolling off the tip of his tongue so smoothly that she shuddered in unwanted desire, her terror struck state preventing her from any form of retaliation, and the fact that the way he gently handled her breasts felt too good.

Something warm and hard was twitching against the crack of her butt when Tobi pressed his body impossibly closer, forcing an ashamed whimper from her for she knew full well what that hard object was, and it continued to twitch as he started to create a steady rhythm of grinding against her. Biting her lip Sarianah refrained from making any noises, but it was proven futile as his hot breath fanned over her neck. "**Don't hide those beautiful sounds, Sari-Chan. Tobi likes hearing them**."

His fingers drawing up to tweak the taut nubs the brunette gasped, turning her head to the side slightly to hiss out, "Bastard." As punishment he pinched the rosy peaks, and she cried out in a mix of pain and pleasure, her body arching of its own accord as he gave her chest a vigorous squeeze. It disgusted her that she was succumbing so easily, and cursed the man for all it was worth. There was something about him that made her insides clench, her flesh tingling as it burned under his intimate touch, and excited her to no end. Just who the bloody hell was this man?

Her body was pushed forward, causing her to trip and hold herself up by the glass walls. Tobi grabbed her hips and pulled them up, causing her arse to point out at him. A slender finger prodded at her anus, and Sarianah whimpered as once again fear took over, his other hand holding her down by her back as he slid the digit inside. Sarianah gulped, the discomfort written clearly across her face, but it seemed to melt away when hot lips kissed along her neck while he slowly pumped the finger in and out, repeating the motion a few times before inserting a second. This time he really had to hold her down as she bucked sharply, an agonized groan coming from her.

"**I take it that you've never been touched here?**" he questioned, a hidden tone under his voice showing that he was pleased, yet a hum of disappointment as he reached down to test her womanhood. "**Yet I wouldn't be your first through here. Shame.**"

She jumped slightly as something much larger than a fingertip brushed the entrance of her bum, her body going stiff as a rod as his hand trailed down her back to hold her other hip. "**Relax, I'll be gentle since it's your first. Well,**" He paused to give a chuckle. "**I'll be as gentle as I can allow, that is.**"

With that last warning Sarianah had to clamp her mouth shut to prevent from screaming out, for he had entered in a single, swift movement. Tobi stayed still for a mere moment, giving her the only ounce of mercy he was willing to give before jerking his hip back, then pushing in again, one of his hands tracing up her stomach to grab on to her breast.

Shifting back and forth he began to pump inside, his hand squeezing and tweaking her breast as he felt each and every ring of muscle clamp around his shaft. Before long Sarianah was panting in the hot steam of the shower, her flushed face heating tenfold as wave after wave of pleasure coursed through her with every thrust of his cock , deftly knocking against her soft spot. Soon enough, her high pitched gasps were turning into blissful moans, her bosoms bouncing and aching as they were squished against the wall, only to add on to the ecstasy as she was quickly reaching her end when his hand reached down to gingerly stroke the bundle of nerves at the top of her heat.

Crying out Sarianah released onto the floor, warmth gushing in her backside as Tobi grunted harshly, giving her bottom a few last thrusts and releasing inside before pulling out his now limp member, allowing the spent girl to collapse on her knees, her head leaning against the wall for support so she could regain her breath. After a few moments, the witch turned to look at the man, but all that met her was the empty stall save for herself.

Inwardly fuming her fist met the wall, shattering the glass as she shrieked in anger. The bastard had left her without saying anything!


	11. Hypnotic Desire

**Heyas readers! Just thought I'd let you know that this is NOT the last chapter of SKSR; I'm going for some office sex with Pein next, but I also need ideas for how that'll ever happen. Last but not least, I'm gonna spoil you guys and take up one more pairing. Just pick two guys from the Akatsuki, and I'll toss them into bed with Sarianah in a threesome, but you'll have to give me an idea on how that'll happen. **

**ENJOY~!**

At long last.

A mission.

But sadly for Sarianah; It wasn't the desired solo mission she yearned for, and she was partnered with the last person on Earth she ever wanted to be near.

Tobi

"I pray to thy ancients, save me from this catastrophe." she silently prayed, doing everything she can to stay at least six feet away from the masked man. Once again, like the first day he officially joined the organization, he was scaring her from his silent, indifferent behavior. Upon recalling the shower incident she turned her head to the side with a shiver, face burning furiously.

"SARI-CHAN~!" Out of nowhere Tobi popped up in the teen's face, scaring her out of her wits as usual. Falling to her butt with a startled scream, she pouted as the mysterious man snickered. "Did Tobi scare Sari-chan again~?"

Blowing her bangs to the side with a huff Sarianah glared at him. He was really starting to get on her nerves, she was almost thinking of Hidan as a treasure even though she hated his guts. As she went to say something, he beat her to it, his head tilted up, as if observing the sky. "We should find someplace to rest soon, it's getting dark." He uttered in a serious tone for once. Glancing at the sky she realized he was right.

"We'll set up camp till sunrise. There won't be anywhere to stop for a another day or so." he added, walking off to find an area that was adequate for resting.

Sarianah had taken to claiming a spot against a tree, Not at all bothered by the rough bark digging into her soft skin. However, she couldn't sleep. Her head was unsettled, and it was because of _him_. Tobi had been acting extremely off, and she had yet to find out what he was hiding from not just her, but the whole organization. His personality had been jumping from sugar crazed nutjob to quiet and serious, but it was only when it was just the two of them. Was he planning something?

She cracked an eyelid open, and sat up straight when she found that she was alone in the camp. Chocolate orbs searching the area there was no trace of him. _'Where did he run off to?'_ she wondered, cursing herself for actually getting worried about him. Pein would have her head if she wasn't responsible enough to look after their newest member.

Standing up she decided to just go out and look for him. She only called for him once, for who knew if a hunter nin happened to hear her? Wandering about aimlessly for several more minutes Sarianah released a deep sigh and declared it a lost cause. She could only hope that the idiot found his way back to her. As she turned to head back to camp, her olfactory senses picked up the faint aroma of spring water, meaning that there was a stream nearby. Lips pursing the witch followed the scent and soon enough she came upon not just a stream, but a lake. "Oh how convenient." she muttered, but she appreciated the view nonetheless.

The water was crystal clear and sparkled with daimonds, the ripples gleaming in the moonlight. Cogs turning in her brain Sarianah Checked to see if the coast was clear, a small, somewhat sly smile spreading on her lips. "No harm in taking a swim." she spoke to herself, proceeding to get undressed, save for her undergarments, and took a steady step towards the water, testing the temperature before she backed away a bit, she then all but ran at full speed before leaping into the air and landing in the water with a giant splash.

Who cares if there were hunter nin nearby? They would probably mistaken her as a common traveler and pay no mind. That was the advantage of not showing her face while executing her missions. Saved a lot of trouble for times like this.

Rising above the surface the teen gasped in for air, slicking her hair back as she waded through the water and turned over to float on her back. She enjoyed the calm stillness of the currents and the cool aqua that almost felt like it was just hugging her ever so lightly. It was a calming sensation that was rare to come by, and she intended to enjoy herself to the fullest.

If her head hadn't bumped into something that could be mistaken for a rock.

Sputtering in mild shock the witch scrambled to regain balance in the belly-button deep water, and whipped around to see a fairly tall and lean man standing there.

His wild raven hair sunk a bit, with clear droplets dripping from the spiked ends, causing a glitter effect as the water caught the moonlight while falling. His toned, fair skinned body wasn't as entrancing when the girl flicked her gaze up to his perfectly angled face. Sinful pale lips, straight nose, and piercing, dark eyes that flickered crimson beneath long lashes.

Snapping out of her trance the brunette back away, uttering an apology and went to exit the lake, but froze as she realized something was oddly familiar about the raven haired man. The same dark and eerie air that seemed to seep from him, she knew it all too well. Warily turning around, she hesitantly spoke out, "...Tobi?"

The smirk that graced his lips was all the confirmation she needed, and her cheeks flushed furiously as her inner thoughts noted how _sexy _that smirk looked on his countenance, but it was nothing compared to his voice as he answered her; deep and smooth as satin. **"Yes, Sarianah?" **

Once again pulling her head out of the gutter Sarianah glared sharply, hands raising as if preparing to clap them together. "Tobi obviously isn't your real name." concluded the teen. "Who are you and why do you possess the Sharingan?" she demanded.

The fraud's smirk fell, his red eyes focusing on her posed hands since she was clever enough to know not to make eye contact with a Sharingan. "**The reason why I have the Sharingan is simple; I am a Uchiha. But as for who I am,**" the smirk returned.

"**Madara Uchiha." **

Recognition struck Sarianah, her eyes widening in shock. "How can you be Madara? He died at the Valley of the End, and that was over two-hundred years ago." That battle was practically common knowledge to all the nations.

'Madara' chuckled, water swishing as he took a step torwards her, to which she stepped back, wanting to stay as far away from him as possible. "**Well well, you certainly did your homework, Shadowfiend, though I'm afraid I can't tell you what _really_ happened.**"

Sarianah continued to distance herself from the man, yet froze as her back touched something cold and solid; a flat sided boulder. Eyes jerking around in bewilderment, the brunette found herself unable to move, her body frozen on the spot as the man drew closer. She could've sworn that the beach was behind her, not this boulder...

Struggling to lift her hand, she formed a hand sign, whispering "release", and grew distraught seeing as nothing changed, and her body was still under paralysis of some sort. "How... in the bloody hell..." she strained, recollecting her memories and backtracking a bit. _'It must've been that moment when I bumped into him, his eyes turned red only for a second.' _

A smooth hand grasped her chin, forcing her to look up and see said eyes, glowing in mirth as the Eternal Mangekyo swirled. Her body suddenly felt like it was on fire, her breath staggering as most of the intense heat gathered inside her core. Her cheeks burned, a soft moan escaping, and still unable to move. Madara watched in glee as she struggled, and eventually dipped his head to capture her trembling lips, releasing her from the paralyzing illusion, but leaving her trapped under the heat of her accelerated hormones. He truly loved toying with her, adored letting her think she could break free, and most certainly cherished the moment she loses her strength and gives up.

The teen was already trembling in his arms as he pulled her flush to him, one hand rising to hold her hair as he delved his tongue inside her hot chasm, highly affected by the small, protesting moans that vibrated against his tongue. Breaking the kiss so that she wouldn't suffocate, the raven pressed his lips to her ear, nipping the tender shell before whispering, "**I already told you, Sarianah; it's pointless to resist."**

Her chest was heaving, breath staggering, and veins thrumming with hot energy that made her body feel as if it were melting away. Madara lightly pushed her against the rock, leaving her to lean on it, relying on its sloped surface to prevent from falling as her knees gave in. Casually he reached up and closed his hand around her breast, brushing the pad of his thumb over the perked nub that tented the black cloth of her bra. Her body jolted in response, a sharp gasp exhaling from her lips.

With the cool droplets rolling down her heated skin, Sarianah couldn't control the whimpers as she writhed beneath him, her iron will withering away at the slightest of touches when his hot breath fanned her neck, enlighting goosebumps to surface. Stealing her mouth in a languid, starved kiss that left no room to fight back, Madara tugged her bra over her full bosoms. **"A voluptuous body indeed, Sarianah." **the raven spoke against her slowly responding lips as he enveloped the soft mounds in his palms, easily gliding his tongue inside the hot chasm and his hands squeezing her breasts ever so vigorously.

Ravaging her lips greedily the Uchiha raked his pale hands down her sides, gripping the elastic band of her shorts and easily plucking it from her body before reaching around to grope her bum, hitching her legs to push her further up against the rock and wrapped her legs around his waist. Madara bent his head down, encasing the peaks of her breasts within his hot mouth, suckling hungrily while slipping a finger inside her moist entrance, teeth gritting against the hardened pebble as he smirked, listening to her protesting moans.

Her futile struggling, wavering iron will, begging moans; He simply couldn't get enough of it. Sarianah was his favorite toy to play with. That was just it, he was toying with her, like he did with everyone else, and he could not get enough of it.

Pumping his finger faster he inserted another, stroking her inner sanctum and flicking her clitoris with his thumb. Madara savored her blissful cries, moving up to leave dark lovebites on her neck when her arms found his own neck. Feeling her tense, he abruptly removed his hand, chuckling at the sexually frustrated whine that action gained him. The raven delivered a devilish, piercing gaze to the girl as he put a steady hold on both of her thighs.

**"The fun hasn't even started, my dear."** he uttered in a teasing tone, smirking at the lust filled glare she sent him. _'Looks like she finally gave in to her desires.'_ he thought, inwardly grinning at his victory before aligning his erection and penetrating the teen with a single, powerful thrust, making her cry out at the sudden intrusion. He didn't stop to allow her a moment to grow accustomed to him filling her, seing as it had been a while since her first time, and went on to thrusting into her with quick, powerful strokes, picking up a steady rhythm as he watched her flushed face, eyes glowing crimson. Eyes closed in euphoria, lips parted to release soft, sometimes strangled moans, and cheeks burning with heat.

He was definitely keeping her.

Bouncing the witch on his erection almost harshly Madara grunted in slight surprise as her insides began to clench around his shaft. Her entire being shuddered, a strong urge for release rippling throughout her body as she pressed her face into his shoulder, clinging to him like koala bear, a blissful scream coming from her. Growling deeply Madara gave a few last thrusts and released inside of her, slowly pulling out and deactivating the Sharingan.

Sarianah groaned slightly as he lifted her in his arms, carrying her out of the lake and gently placing her on top of the soft grass. Why he bothered to be gentle he hadn't a clue, there was just something about the soft glow her body possessed. Noticing that she was staring up at him with tired eyes, Madara kneeled down beside her, hand caressing the side of her face. His eyes flickered red again as he spoke in a firm, yet tender voice, **"Sleep, Sarianah."**

A sudden wave of drowziness hit the girl's senses, her eyelids growing heavy as lead, drooping closed. Her heavy breaths turned slow and even, signifying that she was now asleep. Smirking the raven stood and went to gather their clothes. He could picture the brunette's face once they reported to Pein after finishing the mission and he'd say _"Tobi had fun with Saria-chan on this mission Leader-Sama_!"

Glancing back at the girl he couldn't help but chuckle lightly at the thought.


End file.
